


Indiana Jones | Steve Harrington

by WillowRose99



Series: Spooky October Fics [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Steve Harrington, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, F/M, Family Video (Stranger Things), Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Indiana Jones References, Inspired by Indiana Jones, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Scene, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve Harrington comes at work, Steve Harrington get's a handjob, Steve Harrington-centric, Steve dresses as Indiana Jones, pure filth, smut at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRose99/pseuds/WillowRose99
Summary: When Steve persuades you to dress up as Marion while he dresses up as Indiana Jones for the Family Video stores Halloween shift, you didn’t think things could get much better. Until the two of you are left in the shop alone... PLEASE BE 18 + TO READ BECAUSE THIS CONTAINS SMUT,
Relationships: Steve Harrington & Reader, Steve Harrington & You, Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You
Series: Spooky October Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945531
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Indiana Jones | Steve Harrington

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: SHAMELESS SMUT, hand jobs, filthy language, public exposure, exhibitionist kink, cum swallowing!
> 
> A/N: Possibly the filthiest thing I’ve written yet! Would just like to say thanks to @nxncywheeler and @wolfish-willow for letting me bounce ideas off of you and being so cool with dealing with my shit! Also, I am planning on part 2 which will be a lot filthier so watch out for that!

When your boyfriend, the ever charming and dorky Steve Harrington decided that he was going to dress up as Indiana Jones for the Family Video store’s annual Halloween night shit, where every staff member was supposed to be in costume, you looked at him, standing in front of you with his hands on his hips and a determined look on his face. 

“Steve, I thought you decided that you were going to go as Luke Skywalker, remember?” Y0u closed the book you were reading and watched as he shook his head, crossed his arms over his chest and started to pace around the small living room of the house you shared.

“I know, I know. But then I spoke to Dustin and he said that nearly everyone is going to dress up as a Star Wars character because the costumes are easy to find and it’s so popular that it’s boring now.” The man huffed and collapsed on the sofa next to you, resting his socked feet on the edge of the coffee table and looked at you, pouting slightly as you rolled your eyes at his statement.

“I mean…I guess Dustin’s right, but you already hired the costume, Steve. And you told the manager who you were dressing up as, so it’s a bit late.” He shook his head at you, grinning as he spoke.

“Actually, I have it all worked out, sweetheart. Robin and her girlfriend finally decided on a costume each and she’s now gonna borrow the costume I hired and pay me back of course. And I’ve got heaps of time until we have to tell the manager our final costume, so it’s not really a big deal.” You chuckled at your boyfriend, shaking your head in amusement as he explained to you his plan, but you could also tell there was something else he wanted to say, because you could see how he kept opening his mouth to speak, but then shut it just as the words were about to come out. 

“Okay, what else have you planned, Harrington? What’s the other reason you want to go as Indiana Jones?” He pursed his lips together, before turning to face you on the sofa, letting a breath out through his nose and pushing his hair back from his face.

“Well, when I was looking at the costume in the shop, the seller told me I can get half price off the hire price if I hire the costume that pairs it, so I thought…that you could be Marion? From Raiders of the Lost Ark?” He looked at you hopefully, eyes wide and bright as you stared at him confused, waiting for everything to make sense in your brain.

And then it struck you…the thought of Steve in that tight leather jacket, brown cargo pants and shirt that was always slightly unbuttoned, the worn hat that was a staple to the outfit, and the brown leather whip. And then you thought back to Marion’s outfit in the movie, a loose white blouse with red detailing, a large brown belt and a pair of astonishingly red pants that billowed around the legs, perfect for the hot weather of Egypt, but perhaps not right for the cold October weather of Hawkins, Indiana. But deep down, even if you were a little cold and a little uncomfortable, you knew it was worth it to see Steve in that jacket, holding that whip and looking so dashing in that hat. 

So, you agreed to his proposition, nodded your head, accepted a grateful kiss on the lips, and headed to the costume shop on the edge of town. 

On the night of the Halloween shift, Steve was giddy with excitement, hardly able to contain himself as he waited for you to get ready, sitting on the couch and trying to distract himself with whatever was on television. Neither of you had seen each other in the costumes yet, deciding to keep it as a surprise for the night, but already Steve was becoming impatient, calling out your name every few minutes to check if you were ready.

“C’mon sweetheart, our shift starts in twenty minutes and we’ve still gotta drive ten minutes to get there. I don’t want to be late.” He whined through the door, standing on the other side already dressed in his Indiana Jones costume, aside from the hat that he was only going to put on when you came out of your room. He didn’t want to ruin his already perfectly styled hair too early on in the night.

“Give me another couple of minutes, Steve. I’ll be out soon, I promise.” You heard him huff from the other side of the door, but he responded with an okay and stood in front of the television, watching whatever comedy show was playing.  
In your bedroom, you were securing the large brown woven belt around your waist, pulling it tight around you and making sure your shirt was increased and sat flat against your chest and didn’t bunch up near the belt. Pairing the outfit with an old pair of black ankle boots you hardly wore and quickly applying a fresh coat of dark red lipstick before running a brush through your hair, you turned to look at your reflection in the mirror, happy with how you looked. You picked up your small black satchel and walked to the bedroom door, turning the door handle and pulling it open, waiting for Steve to notice you.

When he did, it was a sight to see. His mouth hung open, eyes went wide, and his cheeks visibly redden. He froze in front of you, TV forgotten about and all his attention locked on you, in awe as to how insanely good you looked. 

“Jesus, baby, and I thought you couldn’t get any hotter.” You laughed at his remark as he walked closer, and then he was taking your hand and spinning you around for him, so he could get every angle of you in that costume. He gulped, Adam’s apple bobbing as he stared at you, and all you could do was lean up and press a kiss to his lips.

“You don’t look bad yourself, Stevie. Or should I say, Indiana?” And he did look good, extremely good in fact, because the brown cargo shirt was tight against his chest and arms, unbuttoned enough to see a small expanse of his tanned front, his pants also were tight in all the right places, and with his jacket on and his hands on his hips, he looked like the perfect explorer, searching for that magical piece of treasure, which on this night, was you. “But…I think there’s something missing.” You reached behind him and picked up his hat from the table, and gently placed it on his head, watching his hair fall into place underneath it as he responded with a lopsided grin, until he saw you pick up the long woven leather whip and move it in between your fingers, making him let out a muffled groan. Attaching the whip to the side of his belt and resting your hands against his chest, you kissed him quick before he had the chance to pull you closer, walking towards the door of the house and beckoning him to come. 

“C’mon Steve. I thought you didn’t want to be late for work?” You smirked at him as you opened the door and walked outside to his car, knowing that right in this moment, he was running a hand over his face to calm himself and letting out a deep sigh, willing himself to stay in control tonight, even if he did already want to jump your bones. 

The shift at the video store was surprisingly slow, with hardly any customers coming in to hire spooky Halloween movies, and the other two workers resorting the shelves, Steve and you were left standing behind the desk, clearing out the returned videos, waiting for customers to come in or just leaning against the counter like you had nothing to do. But you suddenly had other plans, especially when the other pair of workers finished their shift for the night early and left the two of you alone with a simple goodbye and the ring of the bell above the door. 

It was dark outside by now, the clock already ticking past eleven at night, and soon every task that needed to be done in the store had been done, and Steve glanced at you with a face of pure boredom. 

“You know, Robin really hyped this shift up when she told me I should do it. She told me that they had an endless line of customers and heaps of trick-o-treaters and it was hectic.” He let out a sigh, leaning against the counter near the cash register and looked at you.

“Not every Halloween night is the same, Steve.” He nodded back to you, and as soon as he saw the clock reach eleven thirty, he opened the register to start counting the money, starting the final closing process. You had an idea then, an idea that was sure to rile Steve up and get you fired if anyone found out, but you wanted to act on it nonetheless. 

“Hey, Steve?”

“Mhm?” He kept his eyes focused on the money in front of it, counting slowly and writing the totals on a paper pad beside him, brown furrowed in concentration and hair falling just above his eyes.

“How much do you think people can see if they were on the other side of the counter? Like it’s pretty high right, you wouldn’t be able to see anything under someone’s stomach, yeah?” He glanced at you briefly, before turning back to his task at hand, nodding his head slightly. 

“I dunno, sweetheart. I’ve never really thought about it to be honest.” He nearly seemed disinterested, but you could hear the hint of curiosity in his voice as he tried to figure out what you were talking about, but soon his breath was taken away, because your lips were ghosting along the exposed skin of his neck, so very close and warm. 

“You wanna help me find out, Stevie?” He sucked in a breath at the nickname, and nodded his head at your question, leaning into your touch slightly, feeling your hand run itself along his chest, across his stomach and rest just above the waist band of his cargo pants. 

“Sure, baby, why not.” He tried to seem casual, like he was too focused on the money to give you his full attention, but you both knew that he was only pretending, from the way his hand came to grip the edge of the counter and how his muscles flexed under the skin of his stomach as you ran your hand over it, warm and firm to the touch. You went to go lower, but stopped yourself to ask him if he was ready, if he truly wanted to do this, and he just smiled at you softly, eyes glazed over slightly as he pressed a kiss to your lips.

“Please sweetheart, do whatever you want to do. I want it.” You smirked against his lips as he spoke, and as soon as he was done, you were running your hand over his growing bulge, pressing your fingers lightly against it as he let out a shaky sigh and gripped the edge of the counter with both hands now.   
You palmed him through his pants first, littered his neck and jaw with shallow kisses, let your other hand wrap around his waist and slip your fingers   
underneath his shirt, and he let out noises of pleasure, soft and breathy at first as you started off light, but then louder as your fingers were quickly slipping away to go under the waist band of his pants, coming in contact with his growing erection. Your eyebrows raised in surprised, and you let out a small whisper.

“No underwear, baby boy? Were you expecting something to happen today?” He gulped at your words, and hung his head down slightly, moaning lowly as you wrapped your fingers around him as your other hand moved to unbutton his pants and pull them to his thigh, cock out in the open now and sticking straight out. 

“To be honest, I was going to take you to the back room and eat you out on the table, but right now, this is feeling pretty good.” You laughed at that, watching as he smiled a blissed out smile and watched his cheeks go red. 

“Just wait, baby, when we get home, you can do all that and more.” You started to jerk him off then, his cock moving quickly in your grasp and the precum that had already dribbled out giving you a small bit of lubrication to work with. “Now, don’t just stand there, I thought you were supposed to be counting the money?” He groaned at your words, and moved a hand to push some of his hair out of his face, before turning to look at you.

“You’re a devil tonight.” Steve kissed you, lips warm and strong against yours, quickly turning the kiss into one of burning passion and greed as he wound his arm around your waist, but toon soon you were pushing his arm away and directing him to the counter.

“Ah ah ah, not so fast. If you don’t start counting, I’m gonna stop touching your cock, and we both know you don’t want that.” Steve shook his head, and after stealing one final kiss, he picked up the money and started counting, sorting the coins first into small piles. 

You started to stroke him faster, your palm warm against him and your other hand winding itself into his hair, massaging his scalp the way you knew he liked, running your finger nails against his skin, tugging his hair gently and pulling out loud and deep moans from within him. With only the coins and one-dollar bills sorted, Steve’s legs were already shaking, but you were nowhere near finished with him. You wanted him right on the edge, begging you to let him come, moaning your name feeling like he was going to explode. But right as you started to circle your finger around the tip, the little bell over the store door rang, and Steve looked up with a look of utter panic over his face, trying to stand up straight as you kept a soft hold on his cock. 

“You reckon you can be quiet while I pump your cock and you serve these customers, baby boy? If you can, I might just let you cum sooner than I planned.” Steve let out a low whine as you whispered the dirty words in his ear. He was shaking, a flush spreading up his neck and cheeks. But he nodded all the same, told you to keep going and plastered a fake smile on his face; not that the customers entering the store noticed.

An elderly couple walked in, hand in hand came straight up to the counter, placing a hired tape on the surface before they started speaking.  
“Oh, I’m glad you were still open! We were driving home from our friends Halloween dinner and I had put the tape in the glove box of the car to remember to bring it back here, and suddenly I remembered I had it after a week as we drove by.” The elderly lady pushed a copy of Gone with the Wind towards Steve and smiled sweetly at him, and all he could do was offer a weak one back, trying to stay silent as you pumped his cock under the counter slowly. 

“Well, it’s a good thing that our manager decided to stay open late on Halloween evening, otherwise the two of you love birds might have missed your chance.” You smiled at them, and with the hand that wasn’t stroking your boyfriends dick, you picked up the video tape and deposited it into the returned box. “Did you enjoy the movie?”

“Very much, dear. I’ve always loved that story and the acting is impeccable. Now how much do we owe for the late hire?” The woman pulled out her purse from the handbag hanging from her wrist and looked at Steve expectantly.

“Uh… $2.99 ma’am.” His voice was shaky and as he reached a hand up to take the money she was offering him, you decided right then to turn it up a notch, jacking off his dick so quickly now you were surprised the couple standing just over six feet away didn’t hear the obscene noises of skin on skin, or even lift a surprised eyebrow as Steve let out a long groan, clutching the money in one hand and the counter with the other. Hiding you smirk, you turned back to the couple and rested a hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry about him, he’s having a bad case of stomach cramps after having too much Halloween candy. You know how some get, just can’t wait until they get home for a treat. He’s going to the doctor tomorrow to get sorted out.” With a final smile, and a firm tug on Steve’s cock that had him letting out a loud groan that was muffled with his hand, you wished the elderly couple a good night as Steve came in your hand, white hot streaks hitting the skin of your palm. The two of them told him to get better, and then walked out the door, not even raising so much as an eyebrow after an explanation was given. 

As soon as they were gone, Steve collapsed against the counter, hair a sweaty mess stuck under his hat and his pants stained with drops of cum. He looked a mess, but a face of pure bliss covered his features as he looked over to you licking some of the cum off your hand before wiping the rest of it off with a tissue. His eyes darkened, and you knew, as soon as the two of you had closed up the shop for the night, drove home and got to your house, that he would make you pay for that, in every way possible. 

But first he kissed you, hard and fast with biting teeth and warm lips that seemed to make you wetter than you already were, pressing himself against you so you could feel his cock hardening again already against your waist and his chest against yours.

“Are you happy now, sweetheart? Happy that you got to have your fun and nearly have us fired and embarrassed in front of customers?” He was nipping at your neck, leaving small marks against the skin and running his tongue over them to sooth them, and all you could do was let out a breathy sigh as he tucked his dick back into his trousers and waited for you to speak.

“Very happy, Stevie. And I think I’m going to be even happier when we get home too, because I’m sure you’ve got your own plans for the night.” Steve smirked at you, kissed you quickly before pulling away and moving around the counter, locking the store door and turning the open sign around.

“You better help me close up quick, baby, otherwise I might not be able to wait until we get home.” And with that, the two of you went back to your job, finishing up counting the money, setting the till, righting the displays and shutting off the lights to return home…with much more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! It helps me out a lot!


End file.
